WK: Power of Nature - Halloween Special: A View to a Chill
by Taismo-89
Summary: Tania, once more with her scary story book, shares some tales with the kids... and a strange person. Collab with Soul. Try getting the references. No copyright infringement intended for any of the parodies shown in this fanfic. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


An unseen person walked among some children to Tania's house. We can see everything it sees.

"Oh, hey. Never saw you around." A girl said. "Are you friends with Aidan?"

"Well, hello, dearest guests! Come in and join the party," Laura, disguised as a vampire, covering her face with her cape, signalized with her other hand for the kids to enter.

"Hey, Aidan brought the gang," Chris, dressed as an old-time explorer, pointed out.

"Great! Just in time for the Halloween treats," Jimmy pointed out, as he adjusted his Phantom of the Opera mask.

"Wow, these decorations are great," Ventus, dressed up as a simple ghost, pointed out. "Especially these paper ghosts."

"First Halloween ever?" Mina asked, dressed as a black cat. "It's pretty exciting, huh?"

"You said it."

"Okay, children, before the trick-or-treating, while it's still early, Aidan suggested we had a story-telling moment in the party," Tania said, disguised as a witch.

"Step right up! Step right up!" Martin, dressed as an announcer, helped Tania. "For it's spooky tale time!"

"Yay!" Nolan, dressed, of course, as a pronghorn, cheered. The children and the person gathered around.

"Okay, I choosed three spook-tastic tales for you kids. So fasten your seatbelts."

"Uh… we don't have seatbelts. We're not in the Createrra." Ventus said.

"It's only an expression, silly." Martin said, as the others chuckled.

"Alright, then let the horror session begin."

* * *

><p><strong>The Kratt Glitch Project<strong>

_*recording*_

_"Okay, we're rolling," Aidan warned as he adjusted the camera._

_"This same day, a year ago, a member of the Wild Kratts disappeared under mysterious circunstances," Jenny said. "Some people believe it was an unexpected glitch that wasn't on Chris's plans. Others think that a villain may have held him captive somewhere in the woods."_

_"With this footage, we'll search for clues that can probably lead to Chris," Ronan added. "Everything ready?"_

_"Yup. We got sleeping bags, the camping tents, food, water… and of course a portable battery, in case the camera runs out of power." Aidan pointed to each of the things, showing with the camera. The battery was being carried by Gavin._

_"Portable? Really?"_

_"If you can move around, sure it's portable." Aidan pointed out. Gavin grunted in annoyance._

_"Here. Lemme help you." Jenny offered to help Gavin. Aidan mocked them by whistling a wedding song._

_"Very funny."_

* * *

><p><em>"Well, the travel started very well," Gavin reported. "We found a perfect spot to camp. And once it gets dark, the adventure will start."<em>

_"I hope it doesn't take long." Ronan said, as he ate some marshmallows. "Or else I'll end up finishing the marshmallows before we set a campfire."_

_"And the spare marshmallow bags everyone thought it would be silly to bring make an important appearence." Jenny said, as she grabbed some marshmallow bags._

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, the sun's already gone away, and we're now going to the darkest part of the forest. This was the last spot where Chris Kratt, leader of the Wild Kratts was, before its disappearence." Gavin led the way, as he was filmed. "Keep your eyes open for any possible clues."<em>

_"Looks like Jenny found something," Aidan pointed out. They approached the place Jenny was, and saw a symbol on a tree trunk. It looked like... claw marks._

_"Wow… never saw claw marks so big." Gavin said._

_"Um… anyone else feeling observed?" Jenny asked, looking around._

_"Huh?" Aidan turned the camera to where Jenny was looking. "I don't see anything."_

_"Maybe it was only a raccoon or a squirrel," Gavin theorized. Then, Ronan shrieked._

_"What was that?"_

_"Huh? What?"_

_"I saw… something there! In the bushes." Ronan pointed out._

_"I'll check it out. Probably it was really just a ..." Aidan was saying, until he gasped. "G-guys?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I d-don't think this was made by a raccoon… or a squirrel..." Gavin filmed the place where Aidan was… and there were many backpacks, completely destroyed. All of them had claw marks all around._

_"*gulp* Can we call this a clue?" Jenny asked._

_"Hey, where's Ronan?" She asked, as Aidan adjusted the camera, and Gavin looked around._

_"Ronan! Ronan!" Aidan called, as he went to search for Ronan. "Come on, there's no reason to be scar..." Then, Gavin and Jenny heard his scream. They walked forward to find him, and heard some kind of eletric growl. "GUYS! RUN! Don't look back! Run!"_

_Scared, the two of them ran as fast as they could._

* * *

><p><em>"Aidan… disappeared." Gavin panted. "Whatever was with him, sure wasn't Ronan."<em>

_"I heard some kind of… eletric growl. Like a voice from a computer game." Jenny said. "Gavin, I'm scared."_

_Gavin was startled when Jenny came to hug him, while he filmed everything._

_"Ssshhh… it's okay, Jen." He tried comforting her, as he blushed. "I'll protect you. Promise."_

_Then, he looked behind. "We should… find our backpacks."_

_"You first." Jenny asked, as she held the camera. "I'll be filming."_

* * *

><p><em>Gavin and Jenny found their backpacks destroyed, just like the ones they've seen before.<em>

_"Whatever did this… it may have some connection with Chris's disappearence." Gavin thought. "Hey… he left a trail… of food?"_

_"The marshmallows..." Jenny observed._

_"Let's follow it." Gavin decided. "Look, your eyes are better to observe things in the dark, as I could notice that time in the Firefly Picnic. Take the lead. I'll be right behind you."_

_"Um… okay." Jenny passed the camera to him, and took the lead to follow the marshmallow trail._

_After a few minutes, Gavin heard that growl again. "Huh? You heard that, Jen?" He turned the camera to the sound's direction, then back to the other way. "Jenny?" He saw she was no longer there. "Hello?" He called, only receivng growls as an answer._

_He shrieked, running away while filimng, and ended up trpping and rolling down a muddy trail._

* * *

><p><em>Gavin panted in front of the camera, as he felt like crying. "It's all my fault… I insisted on all of this... and now my friends disappeared… I'm all alone… and my knee hurts… I wanna go home..." Then, he heard a sound coming from nearby. Gavin saw a cave, and a camera nearby as well.<em>

_"Were… others here?"_

_He approached the cave carefully, and picked up the camera. He filmed as the footage was shown: it showed the Tortuga crew._

_"This is the last spot where Chris have been," Aviva narrated. "Martin disappeared, after going to find him by himself. We're very worried."_

_"I only hope we can find them." Koki said. "What I don't understand is what happened."_

_"Same here. The suit somehow..." Aviva gulped. Suddenly, Jimmy's screams were heard. Koki and Aviva dropped the camera to go help him. The girls' screams were heard too. Gavin gasped, and dropped the camera._

_"W-Wha..." Then, he heard something behind him. He dropped the camera as he yelled of panic._

* * *

><p>Mina's yells were heard.<p>

"Geez. Was it that scary?" Martin asked.

"... AAAGH! David! Let go of my hair!" Mina complained, seeing David, dressed as Beowulf, holding firmly on to her hair.

"Oops… sorry," he gulped. Clarissa, dressed as a she-wolf, giggled.

"Uh… yeah, he didn't actually get the last part," she said.

"How come?" Chris pointed out. "It was pretty obvious for me. They didn't make it."

"No, I think they did," Martin said.

"Did not!"

"They did!"

"Did not!"

"They did!"

"Okay, okay!" Aviva made them stop. "Geez… uh, Tania, mind switching to the next one?"

"With pleasure," Tania chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Groom of Donata<strong>

During a tempestuous night, someone approached a castle on the top of a mountain. As he got inside, he went to the laboratory. There, a woman worked on something.

"There you go, Dr. Donata." The man picked up a pair of gloved hands. "Finally found a pair."

"Excellent." Dr. Donata adjusted both of them in something that was behind a white sheet.

"Finally… after years of hard work, I built the perfect man to be my husband," she celebrated. "Now let's give my groom LIFE!" A thunder crash was heard. "Oh, pretty fitting."

She pulled a lever connected to many objects, and the lights around the laboratory glowed powerfully. The electric current of a lightning not only reached the thing under the sheet, but the objects around as well. It didn't took long… to everything go dark.

"*sigh* Dabigor, candles." Donata said, annoyed about the darkness. Dabigor lighten up some candles around. "Carrot cake?" She asked about the cake Dabigor brought.

"Happy birthday, monster." He said, and soon they heard the monster sniffing the cake's scent.

"He's alive! Alive! ALIVE!" She celebrated, cackling like crazy.

The monster stood up, and sniffed the air. Then, he grabbed the rest of the cake and ate it all.

"And hungry..." Dr. Donata observed. Then, she approached him with an engagement ring. "So… will you be my husband?"

The monster didn't seem to pay attention, as he smelled the scent of candy again. He followed it to the wall and ended up breaking it.

"Note to self: teach Martino about doors." Donata reminded herself.

"Martino?" Dabigor asked.

* * *

><p>The monster walked around the forest, feeling different scents around him. Then, he heard two voices coming from nearby.<p>

He looked from brhind a tree to see… two damsels having a chat.

"You're really not coming for the party?" one of them asked.

"Sorry, still have to sell some flowers. Besides, I'm not the kind that likes beauty pageants."

"Aw, come on. You're gorgeous! You would surely win."

"Go ahead. I promise I'll make it to there, after delivering the flowers."

"Okay then." The brunette left, leaving the blonde girl behind. The monster stepped ahead, making her look behind herself.

"Oh. Hello." She looked at the creature. He just stared, wondering about her. "I'm Laura. Would you like a flower?"

The monster picked up the flower she offered. He just stared, a little confused.

"You never saw a flower?" the woman asked.

He sniffed the flower, and was about to eat it, until the girl's hand prevented him.

"No, no, no, silly. Flowers aren't for eating. At least not for humans."

"F-Flower..." The monster said, as he observed the plant. "Pretty."

"I know. And I still have a lot to give to the people back in the village. Hey… would you like to come with me?"

The monster smiled at her, as she took his hand, and pulled him to follow her.

"WHAT?!" Dr. Donata growled, for she had observed everything. "How dare he leaves me for other girl?!"

"Uh… he's not even mar..." Dabigor was saying, until she shushed him.

"Shut it! I'll have my groom back, at any cost!"

* * *

><p>Laura and Martino walked around the village. Some people were startled at the monster's appearence at first, but as he helped giving the people flowers, they could see he was more that meets the eye. Especially the kids around.<p>

"Wow, never before I sold so many flowers!" Laura observed her basket: there was only one flower left. "But I guess this one should be given to someone special." She looked at the monster, and placed the flower on his vest.

Her heartbeat increased a little. He was pretty ugly outside, but… inside, he was a marvelous person. The monster felt sparks coming out of his screws. Never he saw before a creature so… wonderful and kind.

"Take your hands off my groom, you man-thief!" Donata yelled, arriving at the village.

The monster made a "HUH?" expression.

"Groom?" Laura looked at him. "How long have you guys knew each other?"

"Well, actually, since now. She made him with different body parts and..." Dabigor was saying, until Donita shushed him.

"Quiet, you doofus!"

"So you don't know him for real." Laura pointed out. "And looks like he doesn't know what's a "groom" anyway."

"Whatever. Just give Martino to me."

"Hey, hey, hey. Dr." A gentleman stepped up. "Maybe we should let… Martino choose."

"Good idea, Chris." Laura said.

"Ha! What's to choose? I'm more pretty, smart and clearly stronger than Blondie here!" She mocked Laura, pushing her to the floor. The monster growled at his creator.

"Uh-oh." Donita gulped. The monster grabbed her.

"Wait! Don't hurt her, Martino!" Laura asked. "I know she did something mean, but…"

The monster saw Laura's face. Dabigor took the chance to try attacking the monster with a torch, but Laura made him trip on her feet, and he bumped into Donita, as Martino placed her on the floor. The two of them rolled down to a hay carriage.

"I don't get it. What does she have that I don't?" Donita complained, as she removed the hay off her dress. Dabigor was about to answer, but she shushed him. "Don't answer it!"

Laura, Martino and Chris observed the mad doctor being taken away by the hay carriage.

"Well, guess she can't oblige you to marry her anymore." Chris pointed out.

Martino gave them a smile. Laura gave him a kiss, being affected by his electric voltage, and standing up with a "bride-of-Frankenstein" hair.

"Wow... what a shocking personality," she commented, making everyone laugh, as they walked away.

* * *

><p>"No way! Nonononononono!" Martin fussed in fright, shaking his head frantically. "No way I would marry Donita. Yuck!"<p>

"Yeah, she's not your type. And she's old too. You can see the wrinkles through her make-up," Mina joked. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah," Aviva agreed.

"Not to mention that one time she flirted with me," Ven commented, remembering when Donita infiltrated the Tortuga to steal a CPS. "Why did I just mention that? I'd rather not remember." The younger brows nodded in agreement.

"Well, moving on. We have one more tale to share."

* * *

><p><strong>Terror in Reverse<strong>

Jimmy and Chris tried to find the costumes Aviva designed for the kids' party.

"They have to be here somewhere." Chris searched like crazy, as Jimmy held each of the boxes he was throwing, until the pile made him fall.

Suddenly, JZ's Creaturepod rang.

"Y'ello?"

"JZ?" He saw Koki on the screen. "Where are you?"

"I'm here with Chris, trying to find the costumes for..."

"You left me here all alone?!" She yelled. "Come here at once! I'm confused and really scared! You got to get me out of here!"

"Wo-wo-wow! Where?"

"Where else? The old mansion down the street!" She said, as JZ rushed to meet her, leaving behind the Creaturepod. "And remember, don't get in there!"

* * *

><p>Jimmy saw his watch.<p>

"She marks where we're meetting and doesn't appear… geez..." He walked a little forward to see if she was coming.

"JZ!" He heard her voice coming from nearby. Once he looked from the wall, he saw… Koki inside the mansion, on the window? "Don't go away! Help me!" He saw her look behind, and hide.

"Uh… I'll try getting some help… back in the Tortuga..." Jimmy started to step back. Then, he accidentaly bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey, JZ. Are the costumes ready?"

"HUH?!" He stood up. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Well, I was going to see Chris and ask about the costumes."

"B-but… you told me to meet you here!"

"HUH?" Koki asked. "Hm… are you sure it was me?"

"Oh, boy, I nearly forgot the other Koki!" Jimmy started to run to the wall, to climb it.

"What?! Other Koki?" Koki asked. "Whta do you mean with "other Koki"?"

"Yeah, there was a girl just like you on that window of the mansion!"

"Like me? Geez, you're so obssesed with me you're seeing things!" She mocked.

"Just… come on already." Jimmy blushed, with a serious face.

"Okay, let's see this." She said.

* * *

><p>As they climbed down the wall, they opened the mansion's door and… CUCKOO! CUCKOO!<p>

Koki and Jimmy were startled by two cuckoo birds, that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Wow… okay, that was freaky." Jimmy, who hid behind Koki, gulped.

"*gulp* Fine…" Koki looked at the door. "Let's get in."

The two of them entered the manison. Nothing seemed wrong.

"So… go searching for that girl upstairs, i'll check the basement."

"B-by m-m-myself?!" Jimmy gulped. Then, they heard something like… a thing being pushed to the stairs. A wardrobe!

"Watch out!" Koki pushed him aside, and the wardrobe fell close to her. "Okay, I'll go up there!" She decided, preparing her flames.

* * *

><p>Once she climbed the stairs, she opened the door of the room, and saw… no one?<p>

"Well, that's disappointing..." She said, until she felt something behind her. She looked behind and… there was a black sheet floating!

"AAAGH!" Koki shrieked, closing the door. "Oh, my gosh! What can I do?"

She looked by the window, and saw Jimmy on the street. "JZ!" She called. She saw him peeking from the wall. "Don't go away! Help me!" She looked behind, hearing something, and hid behind the window.

Then, she looked at the wardrobe nearby. She pushed it to the door, and down the stairs.

"Whatever that thing was, hope that wardrobe got rid of it." She thought. Then, she saw a book on a desk.

"Hmm..." She started to observe the writing on it. "It looks like a diary… of the house's previous owner..."

"Hey, Koki." She felt someone's hand behind her, and let out a short scream of shock. Then, she looked behind. "Jimmy? Where is the black ghost?"

"You believe in ghosts?"

"Well, it looked more like a black sheet actually." She explained it as they walked down the stairs.

"Like this one?" Jimmy pulled a black sheet from the floor.

"Yeah! Just like this one!" Koki pointed out. "I'm starting to think this is some kind of prank."

"Hmm… well, let's see what they think of THIS black ghost." Jimmy decided to joke a little, and covered himself with the sheet, climbing the stairs.

Koki chuckled, as she sat on the floor to continue the diary's examination. "Hmm… _Today, I discovered my experiments with time went perfectly right. The house itself became a time mess. The paradox is so frequent, I even find myself in the hallways sometimes. But there is a problem… if someone stays too long around here, it becomes…_ a cuckoo bird?"

Then, she remembered of the cuckoo birds she saw coming from the entrance. "Uh-oh!" She gulped. "Better call for help! I gotta get out of here!" She concluded, grabbing her Creaturepod.

"Y'ello?" She saw Jimmy on the screen.

"JZ?" She asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm here with Chris, trying to find the costumes for..."

"You left me here all alone?!" She yelled. "Come here at once! I'm confused and really scared! You got to get me out of here!"

"Wo-wo-wow! Where?"

"Where else? The old mansion down the street!" She said, as JZ dropped the Creaturepod."And remember, don't get in there!" She warned before turning it down. "Hmph! Only hope he gets here before the..." She gasped. "...before the temporal reflux!" She started to join the facts.

* * *

><p><em>"B-but… you told me to meet you here!"<em>

_"Don't go away! Help me!"_

_"Yeah, there was a girl just like you on that window of the mansion!"_

_"Hmm… well, let's see what they think of THIS black ghost."_

_"AAAGH!" Koki shrieked, closing the door._

_"Watch out!" Koki pushed him aside, and the wardrobe fell close to her._

* * *

><p>"Oh, no!" She realized the truth. They were already being affected by the temporal reflux!<p>

"Ugh… someone or something hit my head with the door." Jimmy complained removing the sheet.

"Jimmy! It was me!" Koki explained, as she grabbed Jimmy by the arm to the door. "This house is a complete time mess! If we don't get out of here we'll..." Then, she saw wings appearing on both of them. "AAAAGGGH! TOO LAAATE..."

* * *

><p>CUCKOO! CUCKOO!<p>

Koki and Jimmy were startled by two cuckoo birds, that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Wow… okay, that was freaky." Jimmy, who hid behind Koki, gulped.

"*gulp* Fine…" Koki looked at the door. "Let's get in."

The two of them entered the mansion.

* * *

><p>When Tania was finished, she noticed three lumps under a sheet. Three different pairs of eyes peeked out from underneath.<p>

"Bros, Aviva, can I have my costume back please?" Ven asked. He had on his casual outfit underneath his costume.

"Oh, right, sorry Ven," Chris said, coming out from underneath.

"Well, these are the tales I had for you. Guess it's time for trick-of-treat!" Tania pointed out.

"Would you make me company? Those stories spooked me." Laura said, as she blushed behind her cape.

"It would be an honor, mademoiselle." Martin said, as he pulled her close to him.

"Bye! Have a spook-tacular trick-or-treat!" Tania greeted, as the kids left, including the person.

As the kids left through the door, the view of the person starts glitching, until it become static.

* * *

><p>Chris touched an asleep children's shoulder. "Hey… it's a Zachbot." He noticed, as the holographic form disappeared.<p>

"Zach was spying on us again?" Aviva asked. "Can't he give us a break not even on Halloween?"

"Well, if he did listened the stories, guess he was punished enough for the night."

* * *

><p>Zach observed everything the person saw from his home. As the screen was still on static, he shivered in fear under a blanket.<p>

"Oh… I hate Halloween."


End file.
